Feelings
by HathorGirl
Summary: Jacob/Selmak learns about Martouf/Lantash's feelings for Sam.


**Title**: Feelings

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Jacob/Selmak learns about Martouf/Lantash's feelings for Sam.

**Note**: Written for phoenix_gate on DW, for Stargate Second Lives 2012. Prompt: Selmak/Jacob, learning about Martouf/Lantash's feelings for Sam

* * *

Jacob POV

"Jacob, you were going to go to the Tau'ri and visit your grandchildren next week, is that not correct?" Martouf asks, keeping his voice down.

I look over at the young man. He looks anxious, eager. Strange, why would he be so interested in my vacation plans? However, we cannot currently get through the Stargate, not as long as those Jaffa insist on sitting there, eating and joking. We may as well talk to pass the time. Martouf is good company, and he and Lantash took it upon themselves to help me when I had just joined the Tok'ra. I consider them good friends, and Selmak has been friends with Lantash for longer than I have been alive.

"Yes, it's been a while, and since it's my granddaughter's birthday next week, I thought it would be a good time to visit. Why are you asking?"

Selmak makes an observation that I'm not so sure I like, and I choose to ignore her. She gets a lot of strange ideas, though I suppose I'll have to admit she was right about making the effort to start talking to Mark again.

She snorts, and I ignore her again, to study Martouf. He actually blushed, before Lantash got the reaction under control. Now I'm really wondering what is up?

"Ah, Lantash and I wondered, wondered if we could perhaps come to the SGC with you? We would like to, ah, see more of your world. The stories you have told is fascinating."

"Oh." I think about it for a moment, then shrug. "Why not? I'm sure Selmak can convince the Council to give you some time off. It'd actually be good for you to learn more about Earth..." I frown, as I realise Mark will probably not be happy if I show up with a visitor, and I'm more than a little worried that Martouf will give himself away as an alien - or that Lantash will end up surfacing. He has quite a temper, and he can't always control it, so if someone should happen to insult Martouf, Lantash will probably have a hard time staying silent. "Listen, Martouf, maybe it would be better if you waited for another time. I won't have time to show you around, and it won't be funny for you just to sit on the base."

"Well, we thought...maybe Samantha would agree to show us around? We would like to...get to know her better." His cheeks redden a little again.

Selmak reminds me of the necklace Martouf bought at the market yesterday. She remarks that the pendant was made of a stone that is an almost exact colour match for Sam's eyes.

All of a sudden I realise she is probably correct. Martouf is in love with my daughter!

Or at least he thinks he is. What if it is just because of the remnant of Jolinar she carries? I like Martouf, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, he'd probably be an ideal son-in-law, if it wasn't for the fact that 1) they live on different planets 2) he's a member of an illegal resistance 3) Sam was host to his dead wife 4) he's an alien - well, host to an alien, at any rate 5) yes, he's two people!

Selmak is telling me I am being an ass, and that I am Tok'ra too, now, so I can't go around being prejudist against them. Well, I'm not prejudist, I'm just thinking of my daughters wellbeing and happiness!

"Martouf!"

He looks at me, guiltily. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Are you in love with my Sammie?"

"Ah," He reddens even more, then suddenly he dips his head, and Lantash surfaces.

"Yes. We love Samantha, Jacob."

I shake my head. "I'm not sure how I feel about that. How do I know you're not just chasing her because of Jolinar? That you won't leave her when you get your head on straight, breaking her heart!"

"You need not worry, we love Samantha, for her. We would never do anything that might hurt her." Lantash looks defiant. "Do you not trust us?"

I sigh. "Yes, but even if what you're saying is the truth, there a whole lot of problems if the three of you were to become an item. You live on different worlds, and where I come it's not exactly common to have two husband - that are sharing a body!"

"We are not fools. We do understand we will have many things to overcome, but we would like to try. If Samantha is interested, which we have...some reason to hope for. Do we have to find a way to visit the Tau'ri, against your will? Or will you allow us and your daughter the chance to find happiness together?"

Selmak is telling me to stop being an idiot, and that she is certain Sam loves them...that she might be very happy with Martouf and Lantash. I sigh and give in. "Very well. I will tell the Council I'd like you to come with me to Earth, but I warn you - if you do anything to break the heart of my little girl, then you'll wish you'd never been born. Both of you."

"Then we have an understanding." Lantash observs. He nods towards the Stargate. "The Jaffa have left. Perhaps we should do the same."

"Yeah...and Lantash?"

"Yes?"

"If you become my son-in-law, we'll be family...which means I should be able to count on you to help me...like with that pool-cleaning Garshaw seems to think it's my turn to do."

Lantash sighed deeply. "Yes, Jacob. Is it the small reflecting pools outside Garshaw's office?"

"No, it's the large ones outside the new Council chamber!"

Lantash groans, then goes to dial the address to our base. I am feeling pretty good about this, even if Selmak tells me I am being a scoundrel!


End file.
